


Het Today, Bi Tomorrow

by some_nights



Series: Het Today, Bi Tomorrow [2]
Category: How To Sell Drugs Online (Fast) (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Continuation, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Emotional Abuse, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01, Slow Burn, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_nights/pseuds/some_nights
Summary: “I can explain,” Moritz said. His thoughts were racing in his head. He couldn’t explain anything. No one just had two bags of MDMA on their nightstand - unless they were planning on selling them.Lisa looked at him doubtfully. “Alright. Go ahead.”Or: How Lisa found out, and Dan got a much bigger role in Moritz's life than previously planned.Starts at the end of season 1.Auch auf Deutsch verfügbar!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not all tags apply to this chapter but they will apply to later ones. Might add some as we go along. Have fun reading!

“I can explain,” Moritz said. His thoughts were racing in his head. He couldn’t explain anything. No one just had two bags of MDMA on their nightstand - unless they were planning on selling them.

Lisa looked at him with doubt in her eyes. “Alright. Go ahead.”

Moritz said nothing. He almost asked what she was doing here, why she’d smiled the way she had when she’d come in. She’d probably say that he wanted to distract from the issue at hand. Which would be true, but he also wanted to know why she’d come in the first place.

He was still trying to come up with an excuse when Lisa asked: “Do you know what I think?”

Did he want to know?

“No, how should I?”

“Well, I think you and Lenny presented a revolutionary online shopping system for game items at the school’s competition for young innovators. Everyone knows that didn’t go all that well. I think you didn’t lie when you told my parents the ecstasy pill they found at my place was yours. I think that you are selling drugs online on a large-scale using  _ mytems  _ and Dan and Lenny are in on it .”

Shit.

“I mean, that’s just…” He couldn’t think of the right word. “I mean. Lenny and me? Drug dealers? Lisa. Please.”

“Give me a better explanation for the two bags of pills next to your bed. Two bags you didn’t even try to hide when I opened the door.”

Moritz didn’t have one.

Thus, there was another person in the know.

Lenny didn’t react the way Moritz would have thought. He’d expected a strong telling off, maybe an exasperated “Moritz, how could you have been that stupid.” Instead, Lenny just sighed and said: “Let’s hope she keeps her mouth shut.”

Monday, after school, they met Dan at the computer lab to tell him about Lisa. All three sat with their backs to the 3D printer.

“You won’t tell her the truth, alright?”, Lenny said. 

Moritz added: “If she asks, just say we asked you to join us.”

Daniel simply nodded. Since the incident at the stables (that’s how Moritz thought of it: the incident at the stables), he’d been quieter than before. He barely talked to anyone besides Moritz or Lenny and even they only got a few sentences a day. Daniel had also changed his jogging route. It was longer and he was taking more breaks in the middle of nowhere. (It wasn’t Moritz’s fault if Daniel still hadn’t learned to protect his data online. It wasn’t like Moritz had planted a tracker on him or anything. Daniel just posted his route on insta. It was only logical for Moritz to check it every day.) Daniel’s new pattern of behaviour was slightly worrying. It could indicate that, soon, the pressure would be too much. If that happened, it could endanger their whole operation. Moritz should talk to him.

“Hey, Lenny, is it alright if I go home with Daniel today?”, Moritz asked. He didn’t want to explain the whole thing to Lenny but he also didn’t just want to leave his best friend hanging.

Lenny shrugged. “I was planning on reconfiguring some of the printer’s settings anyway.”

Moritz gave him a thumbs up and ran after Daniel.

“How are you?”, he asked when he’d caught up. Moritz was slightly out of breath. He should maybe think about working out some more. This couldn’t be healthy.

Daniel shot him a confused look. “I mean, apart from the fact that I’m being blackmailed and watched Buba blow his own brains out, I’m fine. How about you?”

Moritz laughed sheepishly. “I’m not sure I’d really call it ‘blackmail’...”

“Whatever”, Daniel said and picked up his pace.

Moritz still didn’t know why his behaviour had changed. The reason for the new route was obvious. But why was it longer? And why was he taking more and longer breaks? He couldn’t let Daniel go just yet. Moritz could feel his heartbeat everywhere in his body. He was spectacularly out of shape.

“And there really isn’t anything else going on?”

Daniel had an annoyed look in his eyes when he said: “You’d  _ definitely  _ be the first person I’d go to with my personal problems.”

Sarcasm. Moritz needed a new plan of attack. Humour seemed to be a good idea.

“Honestly, I can’t imagine the son of a z-list-celebrity really has anything to worry about.”

One second, Moritz was walking next to Daniel. The next, he found himself pressed against the wall, feet slightly lifted off the ground. They were at eye level, Daniel’s breath was warm on his face.  _ So that’s what doing capoeira gets you _, Moritz thought. 

“You know nothing about my life,” Daniel hissed. Moritz swallowed. His mouth was dry. He’d obviously known Dan was strong - after all, he’d seen his sixpack. Considering his fitness regime, it would have been more surprising if Dan hadn’t been strong. Still, Moritz would never have expected to experience that strength firsthand. Yet here he was, feet dangling in the air, held up by Dan’s hands in his sweater and Dan’s hips against his.

“You think you’re so smart-”

Steps. Heels on the linoleum floor. Daniel was hearing them too, he fell silent and listened. Mrs Krause came around the corner of the corridor. When she saw the boys, she stopped and asked: “Everything alright?”

Her worried look mostly fell on Moritz.

Daniel and Moritz exchanged a look. For once, Moritz didn’t have to lift his gaze to meet those blue eyes.

“Well,” Moritz said hoarsely. He cleared his throat. “Well, uh…. Yeah, everything's great.”

Daniel nodded. “Yeah, we were just…”

Frau Krause’s frown disappeared and she flashed them a conspicuous smile. “Alright then, don’t let me keep you, boys.”

She left. Moritz and Daniel looked after her until she had rounded the corner. They both exhaled with relief. Moritz noticed that Daniel’s hip was still pressed against his. They were looking at each other. Moritz had no idea when they had started breathing in unison. Suddenly, the warm weight on his body was gone and Daniel was slowly setting Moritz down.

“You don’t know everything about me just because you happen to be blackmailing me, alright?”, he eventually said. He didn’t sound angry anymore, just tired. 

Moritz nodded. He was hot, uncomfortably so. His mouth was still dry and to top it all off, he was feeling slightly dizzy. He’d probably caught some sort of bug that was going around the school.

“Okay. Good,” Daniel said. He laughed and sheepishly rubbed his neck. “Sorry, didn’t mean to get physical.”

“It’s alright.” The sound of Moritz’s voice was pathetic. He felt pathetic, as if he’d just been on five consecutive roller coaster rides but was also about to give the most important presentation of his life. He was sweaty, the dizziness was still there and a hint of nausea was creeping up on him.

Daniel was looking him up and down. Moritz was getting more sweaty with every passing second. “Alright. See you later?”

Moritz nodded. “Yeah. Later.”

When Daniel was gone, Moritz slid down to the floor and let his head bang against the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Daniel was looking him up and down. Moritz was getting more sweaty with every passing second. “Alright. See you later?”_   
_Moritz nodded. “Yeah. Later.”_
> 
> Or: Guess who's coming for dinner!

Moritz didn’t realise until he was home but… Daniel had said “later”. Why later? There were no drops today; the letterbox would only get emptied on Tuesday evening again. Maybe he had caught the same weird thing that had made Moritz nauseous and dizzy. The fresh air had done him good though - he almost felt like a normal person again.

“Oh, Moritz!”, his dad said as soon as he’d stepped through the door. “I’ve invited Daniel from your class to eat dinner with us, just so you know.”

“Why would you do that?”

Jens shrugged. “I just think he’s a nice young man. And he’s part of the MyTems team!”

“And that’s why you invited him over? Dad, I’m not five!”

“He…”

At that moment, Marie entered the kitchen and interrupted their father.

“Dad, have you seen my camera?”

“I told you to be careful with that!”

“I was, but-”

Moritz took the opportunity to get away and walked up to his room. Daniel was coming to dinner. No big deal. Not a big deal at all. In the silence of his room Moritz could feel the beating of his heard in his ears.

The mood at the dinner table was tense. Moritz and Dan avoided talking to or looking at each other whenever possible. Jens Zimmermann didn’t seem to notice, though. He shared work anecdotes, asked Moritz, Marie, and Daniel about their hobbies and school; basically, he carried the whole dinner conversation. No wonder that he was eating incredibly slowly. If Moritz didn’t know better he’d think his dad was playing for time. But why?

At 11pm, when all plates were finally empty, Jens said: “Oh no, look at the time! Moritz, I’m sure Daniel can spend the night in your room, can’t he?”

Before Moritz could even fathom a response, Daniel said: “That’s alright, Mr Zimmermann. It’s only eleven.”

“Yes but we don’t know what could happen to you on your way home! And the way is quite long.”

“Dad”, Moritz interjected, “we’re in Rinseln! Nothing ever happens here.”

He honestly couldn’t think of anything worse than Daniel sleeping in his room.

“Don’t be so quick to say that, son. We might have a large-scale drug operation in our town. And you know that drug trading often brings other crimes with it. Have you already forgotten the thing with the stable owner?”

Okay, maybe this was worse. Daniel threw Moritz a look and Moritz slightly shook his head. If Daniel lost his cool right now…

“I don’t want to scare you boys”, Jens said when neither Daniel nor Moritz gave him an answer. “But… please be careful, alright?”

“Yes, dad.”

“Alright, Mr Zimmermann.”

“How often do I have to tell you, Daniel - you can call me Jens!”

“Alright, Jens”, Dan said and his embarrasment told Moritz that, soon, he’d call him “Mr Zimmermann” again. Moritz knew that arguing was pointless by now - no matter what he said, Dan would sleep over.

“Do you mind if I opened the window? I’m a little hot.”

Moritz knew Daniel wasn’t asleep yet. He was lying on the guest matress next to Moritz’s bed in one of his dad’s old PJs. His breathing was so loud that it was pretty much impossible not to listen to it. At some point, flushes of heat had started to flood through Moritz at random intervals.

“Do what you want”, was Daniel’s reply. He seemed very grumpy.

Since Moritz vividly remembered what had happened this afternoon he decided not to ask. Instead, he got up, opened the window, and went back to bed. The strange flushes of heat didn’t get better, no, they seemed to get worse. Moritz thought back to the moment when Mrs Krause had rounded the corner this afternoon. Dan’s body pressing him to the wall. Moritz was incredibly glad that it was so dark because he was pretty sure his face was bright red right now. The last thing he needed was Daniel asking what he was thinking of. He turned towards the wall and tried to lead his thoughts down a different path.

“Your father’s alright”, Dan said. Moritz turned around, surprised. In the dark, he could just make out that Dan was lying on his back, looking at the ceiling. Even his profile looked hot. The world was not fair. Dan turned to look at Moritz. He was almost too distracted by the heat flashes and whatever else was going on with his body at that moment to hear Dan say: “Unlike you.”

“Hey!”

“You really can’t see why I might not be your biggest fan?”

Moritz sighed. “Alright. Maybe… I mean… maybe you’re right. In regards to… the… blackmail. That… might possibly not have been the coolest thing of us to do.”

Dan coldly. “‘Might possibly not have been the coolest thing’? Wow, Maurice. Are you developing a sense of morals? Ethics? That’s gonna be bad for business!”

Before today, Moritz wouldn't have thought Daniel was smart enough for sarcasm. Just goes to show that people can surprise you.

“You didn’t leave us much of a choice now, did you! Did you expect us to just let you squander everything we'd worked so hard to build?”

“Whatever”, Dan said and turned around. Moritz felt as if he’d eaten two packs of Toffifee at once. His stomach was heavy and he was a little nauseous. But he didn’t really know what to say so he just turned around and tried to sleep - despite the terrible feeling in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! For now at least. I haven't seen season two yet because for some reason I'd assumed it would drop on July 31st which is when I wanted to publish this chapter. Needless to say that this fic is not canon compliant.  
The comments of the last few days (and even before that) have been very motivating so thank y'all!  
I hope you won't have to wait a whole year for the next chapter but if you do you're welcome come kick my ass on [tumblr](https://writtelings.tumblr.com).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I've got time, wifi, and a laptop so here it is, chapter 3! Enjoy! My eternal gratitude goes to TG [metanarrativefuckup](http://metanarrativefuckup.tumblr.com) who made sure there aren't too many mistakes in this. I also finally have to thank my best friend Voss without whom this whole story would probably not exist.

Dan was in the bathroom when Moritz woke up. He’d slept terribly. Heavy raindrops were beating on his window and Moritz sighed. So much for his plan of going to school on his own. He’d come to the conclusion that the less time he had to spend with Riffert the better. Since it was raining cats and dogs, though, his father would probably insist on driving them to school. However, Moritz could avoid spending time with Daniel _alone_. Within seconds he was dressed and scurried into the kitchen.

“Good morning, Mo. I was thinking that, since it’s pouring outside, I should probably drive you and Daniel to school. What do you think?”

“We’re not made of sugar, dad. A little water won’t kill us”, Moritz said while he filled a bowl with cornflakes. “Also, Marie has to go to school too. We don’t want to be an inconvenience.”

“It’s not like it would be much of a detour.”

Jens took a sip from his coffee and eyed Moritz as he poured water into his bowl of cornflakes. Then he said: “I hope you’re not always this cold towards Daniel.”

“What do you mean, dad?”

When in doubt, play dumb.

“Moritz. Don’t pretend. Do you really think I didn’t notice the two of you barely exchanging a word during dinner yesterday? I thought you guys were friends now!”

Yeah that's what he had actually thought. He shrugged and hastily put a spoon of watery cornflakes into his mouth to buy himself some time. Daniel saved him from having to reply by walking into the kitchen. His hair was still messy from having been dried with a towel. When Moritz saw the shirt he was wearing he froze. He'd meant to give Dan a plain black shirt. This one, however, had the face of Elon Musk on it, huge. It had been a birthday gift from Lenny after Moritz had gushed about Musk's entrepreneurship one too many times. To make matters worse, the shirt was stretched dangerously snug around Dan's broad shoulders.  
Moritz was well aware that he was staring at Dan. Even as he turned around and sat down across from Jens, Moritz couldn't tear his eyes away. His gaze drifted towards the place where the shirt had ridden up a little, revealing a sliver of Dan's bare skin.  
The dizziness returned. He was really getting worried about his health; the last few days he'd had repeated heat flashes, dizziness, heart palpitations… Maybe the stress of running a successful business while still in school was getting to him. He was still intently looking at the bit of naked skin that the shirt revealed on Dan’s back.

“Good morning, Daniel!”, Jens said and freed Moritz from whatever had been going on with him. “I just offered Moritz to drive the two of you to school today because of the rain. Can’t risk both of you getting sick.”

Without looking at Moritz once, Daniel accepted the offer with gratitude. Moritz was too shaken from what had just happened to even feign annoyance.

“I’m riding shotgun!”, Marie shouted and ran towards the car.

Jens gave Daniel an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, at some point we introduced the rule that whoever arrived at the car first could ride shotgun. Definitely decreased the amount of squabbles between these two”, he gestured at Moritz and Marie. “But if you’d rather sit on the passenger side…”

Daniel looked at Moritz (for the first time this morning - not that Moritz was keeping track) and shook his head. “It’s alright, thanks.”

And that’s how they found themselves on the backseat of Jens’s car, Moritz’s bag like a wall between them. Even though it was barely 15°C, Moritz was hot again. There was a strange pressure in his chest. He was probably still feeling guilty about last night. But what did Daniel expect? Should Moritz apologise for having MyDrugs on top of his priority list? Well, maybe he had a bit of a point. But Daniel had brought them into an impossible situation! It wasn’t like Moritz had planned on drawing him into all of this. He’d had to decide within seconds what to do - whether to “convince” Daniel to cooperate in whichever way possible or whether to let him ruin everything they’d worked for, give up MyDrugs, and potentially go to prison. Nobody could fault Moritz for going with the first option. Also, if you really looked at it, Moritz thought, Daniel wasn’t completely blameless in this whole affair. If he hadn’t made a pass at Lisa with his drugs Moritz would never even have dreamed of buying up all of Buba’s stock. Moritz hated thinking of Buba because thoughts of Buba inevitably led to mental images he’d rather not see.

Fortunately, they’d just arrived at Marie’s school. After Marie was gone, Jens turned around to them and asked: “Daniel, do you want me to drive by your place so you can pick up your school supplies?”  
“I’m just gonna borrow stuff”, Daniel said with a shrug.

Moritz caught his father’s eyes in the rearview mirror and completely understood. His school supplies were also Dan’s school supplies, at least for today. He nodded.

He tried to think of other things, he really did, but inevitably, Moritz’s mind always returned to the fact that he was sitting in the backseat next to Daniel. Also that he was sweating a lot more than usual. Daniel was staring out of the window. With anyone else Moritz would have assumed they were lost in their thoughts but he wasn’t sure Daniel Riffert even had thoughts he could get lost in. Moritz remembered the previous night and the feeling of too many toffifee crept up in his stomach again. Maybe he shouldn’t be so mean to Daniel anymore. He might not be the smartest person in any room he was in, ever, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have anything going on in his mind. Just not anything that was even remotely useful or interesting to Moritz.

“Boo!”, Daniel shouted and suddenly turned towards him. Moritz jumped and his heart started beating as it was trying to win a medal for the fastest beating heart in the world. Dan’s blue eyes seemed to be looking straight into his soul. Dan laughed. Obviously his laugh was perfect as well. He was Daniel Riffert after all.

“I didn’t think I’d actually get you. Anyway, why are you staring? Do I have something in my hair?”

Very good question. Why _had_ Moritz been staring at him?

“Nah, I just wanted to look out the window and you were in the way.”

He fervently hoped that Daniel wouldn’t point out the window on Moritz’s side.

“Alright”, he just said, eyebrows raised. Moritz was blushing yet again and he was pretty sure that he’d never been this embarrassed in his life.

“Well, boys! Here we are. Don’t forget to get your bikes from the back, alright?”

“Yes, dad. Thanks for driving us!”, Moritz said and almost tumbled out of the car in his rush to get to freedom. Finally. No more Daniel. He didn’t even mind the rain.

When he opened the trunk, he heard Daniel say: “Thank you, Mr Zimmermann.” The sincerity in his voice was surprising, as was the reply Jens gave.

“Anytime. And if anything happens, you have my number.”

Moritz shut the boot and decided that he didn’t want to know. He wouldn’t waste another thought on Daniel Riffert and his stupid blue eyes today. He had more important things to worry about.

That worked up until Lenny rolled up to him and said: “I thought you wanted to go home with Dan, not the other way around.”

“What?”

Lenny nodded in Daniel’s direction. He was walking quickly towards his classroom, head down low between his shoulders like a turtle trying to hide in its shell. Before, he’d walked leisurely, head held high. This really wasn’t a good sign.

“That shirt is one of a kind. I don’t really consider Dan an Elon Musk fanboy and even if he did like the guy I don’t think he’d wear a shirt with his face on it that's a size too small.”

Moritz hated himself for blushing.

“He came over for dinner last night and since it had gotten late he stayed over”, Moritz said and desperately tried to sound casual.

Lenny looked at Moritz with doubt in his eyes. “Since when is Daniel Riffert coming over for dinner at your place?”

“Since my dad invited him”, Moritz replied curtly. “Let’s drop it and talk about something more important. Everything ready for tonight?”

“Of course. We’re professionals, after all.”

Moritz was relieved and for the next ninety minutes he was spared any mention of Daniel Riffert. Unfortunately, his mind wasn’t kind enough to spare him every thought of Daniel as well.

Why had he sounded so serious when he’d thanked Moritz’s dad? Why had his dad invited him over for dinner in the first place? Did it have something to do with whatever had changed Dan’s behavioural pattern? In that case it probably had nothing to do with the business MyDrugs was probably fine even if Dan wasn’t. But _could_ MyDrugs be fine if Dan wasn’t? If Moritz let his employee knowingly suffer, didn't he neglect his duties as a CEO? Moritz needed more data.

When Moritz sat down for his second lesson of the day, Lisa said: “I didn’t know you and Dan were _that_ close now. The shirt he’s wearing today, that’s yours, isn’t it?”

This was a delicate situation. Moritz had to carefully consider his next words.

“Uhm. Yeah.” He had no clue why he was blushing yet again. Maybe it was just embarrassing for him to talk about Dan with Lisa of all people. Somehow, he felt like he should maybe add something more so he said: “He slept over at my place yesterday.

Lisa smiled in a way that Moritz really didn’t like. Well, he liked it because he always liked seeing Lisa smile. However, he wasn’t sure he liked the meaning behind this particular one. Fortunately, it seemed like she didn’t have anything more to say about the topic for now because she asked: “So… are we meeting after school today for… you know?”

Their teacher entered the room at that moment and Moritz didn’t have much of a choice but to nod and send a quick message to the group chat.

Moritz: “Lisa’s coming to our meeting today”

Lenny: “so much for ‘just because she knows doesn’t mean she has to be part of it’ 🙄🙄”

Daniel Riffert: "👍"

Lenny: "she’s not gonna be part of the drop though is she" 

“Moritz! Could you hand me your phone since it is so much more interesting than my lesson”, Mr Grunow said.

Moritz sighed. This was shaping up to be a wonderful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voss also came up with Moritz's food crimes in this.
> 
> The comments and kudos from the last chapter really made my day, I've never actually had an active readership before so this is very exciting :D
> 
> I haven't had time to watch season 2 yet so please be careful with the spoilers!

**Author's Note:**

> Had an epiphany that mayhaps not everyone who watches a German show actually speaks German. So, to make this fic more accessible to a wider part of our tiny fandom, I decided to translate it. There will be multiple chapters, I've got a rough outline and I'll try to upload at least once a month. Kudos and especially comments are always quite motivating in that regard!  
As always, feel free to drop by my [tumblr](https://writtelings.tumblr.com/) and say hi!


End file.
